Divinity: Original Sin (Enhanced Edition)
Divinity Original Sin: Enhanced Edition is a much-lauded Role-Playing-Game that blends deep customization and humor with dynamic turn-based combat. Either in online co-op, split-screen co-op on your TV, or even alone, take advantage of a classless RPG system to create your heroes and conquer the evils of Rivellon! Embark upon a journey with up to three companions as you bend the very fabric of time, where what seems like the case of a simple murder unravels into hours of quests facing fiendish foes, magical polymorphs, and dastardly bosses. As a Source Hunter, master the elements and use the environment to your advantage in dynamic combats mixing weather and magic to explode, poison, electrify, freeze and burn your enemies! Differences Features Create Your Heroes :Create and develop YOUR Heroes with total freedom. Taking a classless approach to the character creation & development, Divinity Original Sin offers you entire freedom to create the heroes you like. :While you can select one of our pre-made templates as starting "class", you can alter them in any way you feel like, moving stat points around, removing skills and adding new ones, changing traits. You like archery, but feel like dabbling in Air magic as well in order to electrocute your enemies? You can do that. Want to make a rogue-like character, with a hint of summoning magic to call forth a giant spider? Why not! There's no limit. :Divinity Original Sin's classless system gives you the same freedom when you level up your heroes. Whatever "flavor" you gave your heroes upon creation will not bind them to a certain type of skills or characteristics. Feeling that your all-melee, non-magic brawling warrior could do with some healing magic? He can learn it. Or maybe you'd like him to harness some fire spells to "prepare" the battlefield before jumping in at point-blank range for a devastating cleave? He can, too! Experience Gripping, Party and Turn-based Combat :A powerful combat system that mixes what you love about turn-based combat (action points, initiative, tactical reflection, careful planning and positioning) with a unique spin - in Divinity: Original Sin, you can use the reactive environment to your advantage, and completely change the course of a battle. :Are your opponents standing in water? Just throw a lightning bolt to electrify the water and shock them all at once! An oil leak? Shoot a fireball to blow it up! (And once the fight is finished, cast a rain spell to put out the flames so you can walk through safely.) :Use everything at your disposal in order to survive the challenges you face; hire henchmen to bolster your party for a looming battle, or seek out an opponent’s weak spot and adopt your style of combat to inflict even more damage. :You have total freedom as an individual or as part of a group as you see fit - your party does not have to stay together. You are free to explore by yourself while another party member gets into a turn-based fight elsewhere. Your party experiences the world in real-time, and can either run to help, or can keep adventuring on their own. Play in Co-op Multiplayer & Engage in Co-op Dialogues :Everything's more fun with a friend and Original Sin is no different! Drop-in, drop-out multiplayer lets you play online or in your living room, with local split-screen co-op across all platforms. Adventure together or explore completely different places, right from the same sofa! :Just like in a pen and paper RPG, the party members have opinions on what to do next. With our unique co-op dialog system, there is no party leader. If both heroes are talking to a character, then both participate and will make the final decision together. And if you don't agree, you can settle it with rock paper scissors - just like in real life! Become Part of a Reactive, Living World :You're an adventurer, and you need supplies, but that doesn't mean a thing to the merchant whose sword you just stole. If he catches you in the act, he'll call the guards or even attack you! Global reputation, the opinions of individuals, allegiance, persuasion, bribery, theft, trickery and subterfuge are all part of the game. Social Stats Shape Inter-player Relationships :A disagreement in co-operative dialog exchanges doesn't just change what you do next, it also shapes how compatible the two protagonists are with each other. Every decision influences your social stats, and changes how your heroes feel about each other. Will they be friends, even lovers, or do they just struggle to contain their hatred for each other? :This relationship is also not there merely for roleplay – it impacts characteristics, giving different kinds of bonuses to both of your heroes! Endless Item Interaction & Combination Possibilities :If it's not nailed to the ground then you can pick it up, move it, interact with it, steal it, or destroy it. There are a vast array of items to find, and even seemingly useless items could become invaluable if you use your imagination. Found a nice, tough branch and some sharp nails? You now have all the ingredients you need to make a nasty mace. Got no helmet? That bucket will do nicely until you find a more suitable piece of headgear! Experiment with the items that fill the world around you and you'll be amazed at what you can create. Enhance Your Combat Experience by Manipulating the Environment and Using Skill & Spell Combos :Using your Source powers, you can channel magic in many different ways. You can use the four elements to naturally work together, or against each other. (e.g. ice freezes water, fire melts ice, poison will be cleansed with water, or ignited with fire... the combinations are plenty!) :Taking advantage of the surrounding environment, you'll thus be able to turn the tide of battle in your favor. A rainy battlefield will be the perfect opportunity to use a freezing or electrocuting spell. It's not raining? Then bind the weather itself to your will, and make it rain! Explore a World Full of Exciting Environments, Creepy Creatures & Tons of Loot :From coastal towns to haunted woods, war-torn farmlands to frozen hellscapes - Original Sin has it all. More challenges and more foes - but also more weapons, equipment, and magic for you to use against them. Rewarding exploration, each of these locations hides secrets and special events that only the most thorough adventurers will uncover. Enhanced How? What makes Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition better than the original release? :Release on the Playstation 4 and Xbox One: Now everybody can enjoy the game! :Controller Support: With the release to consoles, returning PC gamers will be able to use a controller to control everything in game. :Full Art World: The original release was an isometric top down experience. Now enjoy 360° views of stunningly remastered landscapes and evaluate the battlefield from every angle. :Fully Voiced: Every line of dialogue has been recorded by AAA voice actors. :New Quests and Ending: Even returning players will get to experience something new with additional quests and a revamped ending. :Enhanced Combat: From the addition of Dual-Wielding, grenades, and wands, to the new skills for all classes, combat is bigger and better than ever. :Harder Combat: A new difficulty, Tactician Mode, increases the difficulty of fights in unique ways throughout the game. Not hard enough? Try Honour Mode, where you only get one save! :General Balancing Changes: Classes have been brought more in line and skills have been made more unique. Reception Divinity: Original Sin – Enhanced Edition received "generally favorable reviews" for its Xbox One and PS4 releases (88/100 for both),Metacritic: Divinity: Original Sin – Enhanced Edition for Xbox One ReviewsMetacritic: Divinity: Original Sin – Enhanced Edition for PlayStation 4 Reviews according to review aggregator Metacritic, and scored an impressive 94/100 for the PC version, raising it up to the “universal acclaim” category.Metacritic: Divinity: Original Sin – Enhanced Edition for PC Reviews IGN said that "you can find RPGs that are prettier, more accessible, or less busy, but very few are as dedicated to the true spirit of role-playing as this one is",Ingenito, Vince. Divinity: Original Sin – Enhanced Edition Review. IGN while the community on Slant collectively praised the game's morality based gameplay, which actually has an impact on the outcome, and thought that the self-deprecating humor allows the game to stay lighthearted despite many serious overtones.Slant: Divinity: Original Sin – Enhanced Edition - What are the best indie games on Xbox One? Videos E3_2015_PS4_Gameplay_-_Divinity_Original_Sin_Enhanced_Edition References Category:Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition ru:Divinity: Original Sin (Enhanced Edition)